irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dravivor: Second Chances Cast Interviews
Beverly Introductory DraProbst: Welcome to: DraProbst interviews the second chances cast! Today we're interviewing Beverly. Beverly: Hey! *blows kiss* What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Beverly: Just being me and dominating RI while I lasted. Also, I showed Cornflakes who was boss. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Beverly: Beauty because I'm beautiful. Everyone knows that; just look at me! DraProbst: Nice....nice *stares at boobs* How well do you think you will do in the competition? Beverly: Um...probably pretty amazing. I am a four time National pageant winner after all. I'm used to the competition. Oh, and I'm beautiful so everyone is obviously going to love me. Do you think you will be able to dominate redemption island if you get sent back again? You spent all of your time there in Morocco. Beverly: Heck yeah! I was forced to leave last time. Haha, if I hadn't I wouldn've surely been the one to return. How do you think the beauties tribe will fare in the opening challenge? If you haven't heard already, two tribes are going to tribal council and only one will be immune. Beverly: My tribe is pretty strong. I'm sure we'll pull through and win immunity. Do you think anyone on your tribe finds you threatening? Beverly: Of course...I'm Beverly Merrill. What makes you threatening? Beverly: My looks as well as my skills in challenges. Since you're threatening, do you think anyone will be willing to align with you? Beverly: I'm sure there will be quite a few people who will. Even if a lot of people are jealous and decide not to align with me, there's bound to be some sort of desperate person who will. Who do you look forward to competing against? Beverly: Kitty and Sugar definitely. Thank you for your time. Do you have any comments before we end the interview? Beverly: I'm glad to have the opportunity to return after being r.obbed and I can't wait to compete against some of these people. I'm back and better than ever, baby. Raven Baxter Introductory Raven: Hey, Dra! DraProbst: oh my god SHUT UP RAVEN What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Raven: Being rocked out, definitely. I did not see that coming. My visions do not work that way and that SUCKED. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Raven: Brains or Beauty. I'm smart but I also look fabulous! :* Especially in that dress I bought last night. It's so perfect. DraProbst: Congratulations, you're a brawn!!! Just kidding. Raven: Haha. So funny. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Raven: I think I'll do pretty well. If I don't get screwed over by a certain SOMEONE, I might even win this game! DraProbst: Excuse me - you CANNOT blame me for rocks. Raven: *has a vision* REDEMPTION ISLAND? WHY? How do you think you would fare on redemption island? You can see the future so shouldn't you be able to see the future duels? Raven: You're a VERY professional host. That's not how my visions work! I can't control them and I can't control what I see. I can't control when I have a vision. DraProbst: Doesn't that make you USELESS? Raven: Can you even see the future? K, thanks! :* Who do you look forward to going up against in the competition? Raven: Well...I don't even know who's returning. I know Oprah is! She will pay for my blindside. DraProbst: Shouldn't you be able to tell with your visions!? Raven: I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OF MY VISIONS WHATSOEVER. ARE YOU DUMB? I JUST SAID THAT. You idiot! Have you had any recent visions about your placement or anything about the game? Raven: I saw the first redemption island and I know I'm not in it. Are you afraid of being rocked out again? Raven: No. If I am, it's because it was meant to be. That's how life works. What will you do with the million dollars if you win? Raven: Go shopping!! And save it for college. Do you have any comments to make before I end the interview? Raven: RAVEN OWNAGE! Yeah! DraProbst: Is that it? No more comments. Gosh you suck. Dravery Introductory DraProbst: Welcome, Dravery! Dravery: OMG I'M SO EXCITED TO BE HERE. Is avery here? -_- Avery: yes What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Dravery: Well, like, I wasn't really useful, but I DID have that funny moment at the auction, so I guess that ^-^ What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Dravery: Omg, well like, in bed I'm SUCH a brawn. I rip stuff up! And I'm kind of smart, I guess. But most of all, I'm BEAUTIFUL. See, my look is based on dravery. I have Damian McGinty's hair and Dra's creepy moobs, so I have the whole package! ^-^ How well do you think you will do in the competition? Dravery: I don't know, honestly. It depends on the cast. I haven't played with most of these people. DraProbst: how so? You've played with MANY of these people: RobbieShapiro, Superstar, King Alfonso, Turid. Dravery: Who?? I was the STAR of Tahiti. Everyone else is irrelevant sorry :* -- except avery. He's the MOST relevant. How would you fare on redemption island? Dravery: OMG Redemption Island is in play??? Yes!! IS Avery going to be there? Oh wait, that was a question. Um....good! I'm pretty good at small challenges. But back to MY question... will AVERY be there? Avery: of course Does anyone find you threatening? Why would anyone find you threatening? Dravery: Probably not. All I have that could help me is my extensive knowledge of all things Dravery. But...that won't help me. I might get voted out because I'm interesting. Refer to seychelles. DraProbst: *vomits* What would you do if the Beauties lost? Dravery: I'd vote out Beverly. What an awful name! What would you do with the million dollars if you win? Dravery: I'll buy a webcam and become a porn star! I just need a webcam and Avery will guest star in all my videos! We will sex till the sun comes up. And...you'll be alone, hosting your silly little game :) Any further comments before the end of the interview? Dravery: That's all. I'm uber pumped! RobbieShapiro Introductory Robbie: Hello! What's up douchesicle? What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Robbie: I was in a first season? DraProbst: Interestingly enough, you were the first boot in Tahiti. Robbie: Oh...I guess being the first boot. There isn't much more I would have been able to do. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Robbie: Well I'm obviously not strong. And only my nana thinks I look good, SO I suppose brains? DraProbst: That's a correct assumption. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Robbie: Well, I'm not the best as physical challenges, but I can think outside of the box from learning to act. Will you be the first boot (Francesca) this season? Robbie: I'm gunning to make it past the merge, but you never know how much people will like you. I was told in Tahiti I was voted out because of my useless partner. How did you feel about GavinFree? You had plenty of arguments with him on Redemption Island. Robbie: Well, it was pretty obvious that he threw the challenge in my opinion. Even I had better hand eye coordination than him and that is saying something. So, you consider yourself robbed because of your ties with Gavin? Robbie: Yes, exactly. What star qualities do you have that would allow for you to win the game? Robbie: I look like Andy Samberg and hopefully I can take advantage of that. Are you capable of going from first out to first place? Robbie: I don't know, but judging other survivor returnee seasons there is a trend of the first boot making it far. However, I could always be the exception to the rule. How does being the only first boot on the cast feel? Robbie: I don't particularly like it because at least some others will have a cult following. I don't believe I have a fan club but my Nana is trying to make one. Who will be visiting you if you make it to the family visit? Robbie: My Nana or Cat. Maybe Rex but I have no idea where he went after my first season. Isn't Cat Valentine the #OneTrueGoddess of Epicvivor? Robbie: Well we used to be quite smitten with each other but I saw her fladoodling with a bunch of other guys. How would you fare on Redemption Island if you had to go back? Robbie: I'll have to learn from my mistakes and hopefully I don't get outed because of my poor speed. Redemption Duels are flash games now. Are you good at those? Robbie: I got a high score of three on Splashy Fish, so I guess I'm good. Tell me about yourself. We didn't get to experience you in Tahiti. Robbie: I'm an expert ventriliquist and after graduating from acting school it turns out I have an extreme case of Alfrid Weskerism Syndrome; a mental disorder that makes anyone who comes in contact with a certain puppet have a different personality. Luckily I lost Rex so I've been sober for four months. Any closing comments before I wrap up the interview? Robbie: Nana, I hope I can do good this time! Yes, I washed my feet. OprahWinfrey Introductory Oprah: HELLO! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CARS??? Ever since Dravivor, I have been a Used Car Saleswoman. A Car Saleswoman at day and a Beekeeper at night. What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Oprah: When I gave cars away to everyone (except Miguel, he sucks) Oh---did I release my bees yet? DraProbst: please don't. >Oprah releases the bees >DraProbst runs away What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Oprah: I weigh over 2000 Tons, so I wouldn't be on Brawns or Beauties, so I guess Brains. DraProbst: Interesting to note that you are indeed a Brawn. Oprah: WHO MESSED WITH MY PAPERWORK? WAS IT YOU STEPHANIE? How well do you think you will do in the competition? Oprah: Well, I got fourth last time and I really want to get far again so I can give away more cars. Don't people still pay taxes on your cars? They're theoretically buying them anyway. Oprah: I am a used care saleswoman. They teach you to steal money...but when I am Beekeeper Oprah at night, they teach you to give them away like cars! *scratches crotch* DraProbst: I'm scared Oprah *applies blueberry acai vagisil* What will you do on Redemption Island? Oprah: I'll scare the competition with my beekeeper abilities. Who do you look forward to competing against? Oprah: I look forward to competing against Robbie, since he hates my good friend Gavin Free. HE'S BRITISH, WHY DO YOU HATE HIM? *calls agent* - Remind me to have Gavin Free on the show. What about RavenBaxter? She's bitter about you forcing rocks. Oprah: Raven? You mean the thing from Edgar Allen Poe? How can you not know who she is? Oprah: Well...Every day the illuminati brainwashes me. Are you a part of the illuminati? Oprah: No!!!!! Not at all!!!! Why do you think that???? No reason. Any closing comments? Oprah: Well, I hope to give as much cars and BEES! as I hope to do. And for the rest of the competition - SCREW YOU BUY MY CARS :) Cassie de Blanca Introductory Cassie: Hello~ What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Your second? Cassie: Reaching the final three without the use of an idol, since I was hated by mostly everyone; especially Jenna. My second was probably being blindsided by my peers who all went to Jenna's side. Thank god she was out next. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Cassie: Obviously Beauties, I mean look at me. But I could also be a brain considering my plays in season one. DraProbst: Excellent observation. You're a brain. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Cassie: I will be coming back with a vengeance. This is my final chance at the game and I will not let it defeat me again. Ever. How does it feel to be one of three three time players? Cassie: It feels like I am one of the best Dravivor has to give. Which is true, I mean come on, look at me. What could we expect from you if you end up on Redemption Island? Cassie:Expect some people's heads rolling, and an anger management consultant. How far do you think you can go? Cassie: Finals all the way baby! You've been robbed of that chance several times. Candace misread my instructions and Jenna blindsided you in All Stars. How well do you know your opponents this time around? Cassie: I know exactly how they are going to play this game Dra, and nothing will stop me this time around! Any closing comments? Cassie: None, thanks :) Clarissercise Introductory Clarissa: CLARISSERCISE~ What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Clarissa: I'd like to say the most iconic thing that I did was when I ate that really bad rice and took a dump in the forest! I'd like to think it was memorable because to this day that was the largest bowel movement I've made, ever! No I'm not serious. My real answer~ I don't remember my original season :) What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Clarissa: Brawns! My yoga and healthy diet will definitely lead me to dominate in challenges. :) CLARISSERCISE! How well do you think you will do in the competition? Clarissa: I will cut all these basic bitches! Especially Dakota/Fanny! :) Who are Dakota/Fanny? Clarissa: Teehee! How does it feel to be the sole representative of Dravivor: Lost Islands (season one)? Clarissa: Awesome! Everyone in my season sucked anyways, so I understand why you only brought me back. Teehee! :) How would you fare on Redemption Island? Clarissa: I will dominate! Throw any challenge at me and I will complete it in a heartbeat. I'm fairly confident in my skills as a challenge threat as well as a yoga instructor! :) What do you do for a living? Clarissa: I'm an aspiring actor, but my dayjob is as a yoga instructor - and I love every second of it! :) I also have a young baby girl named DatForeheadDoeQuisha; being a mom takes hard work but I love her wih every bit of my heart. I also sell crack :) How would that help you in this competition? Clarissa: Yoga is obvious, it'll definitely prove to my tribe that I am a valuable asset! As for DatForeheadDoeQuisha, she reminds me every day that I am doing this for /her/. That piece of sanity goes a long way in this game. And crack will get me some jury votes. :) Who do you look forward to competing against in the game? Clarissa: Nobody, they should all just quit so I can win easily. ^_^ What would you say if I invited you to Dravivor: Blood vs Water with your baby, DatForeheadDoeQuisha? Clarissa: I will shove that bitch to the ground if it means one less person to deal with. :) Being the sole survivor is more important than that little (inaudible) Any closing statements? Clarissa: no bitch bye Zac Introductory Zac: Hello, my little Zactasticles! xD What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Zac: Sharing my knowledge of how Zactasticle people should be like....me, Joey Graceffa; we are zactastic, non? What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Zac: Beauty, *strokes glossy hair* can't you tell? DraProbst: Absolutely correct! You're a brawn! How well do you think you will do in the competition? Zac: Quite well, this time I will adopt an army of Zactasticles. We will work together to take out the non zactastic people on this earth. Amazing, non? How would you fare on Redemption Island? Zac: Well of course my Zactastic skills and knowledge of the gamr would help me...Plus, who'd vote this face off? *makes self pretty* What makes you so Zactastic? Zac: Uhh...well it took a lot of effort. Studying the ways of Zactasticlism, worshipping Joey was also a hard but worthy process, and just being overall amazing. That answer your question, non? Do you use tumblr? Zac: Must you ask? o-o I love me some tumbles! What redeeming qualities do you have to return to the competition? Zac: I'm zactastic... How does it feel to be the sole representative of Congo? Zac: Well they were all non zactastic fucks, so pretty good! xD Any closing statements before I close off the interview? Zac: One of my many fans asked me how my hair was so glossy. I happen to use conditioner twice a day. Mhm. Very Zactastic. KittyWilde Introductory Kitty: Hey, Dra. It's fantastic to be here, especially after that TRAINWRECK you call a season. What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Kitty: Nothing, because let's see...My tribe sucked, my chance at returning sucked, and everything in general sucked. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Kitty: You see, I think I could fit on all three. I'm athletic, smart, and beautiful! However, if I had to choose, I'd pick beauties, since they'd be the easiest to manipulate. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Kitty: You see, Dra, it all depends on my tribe after...*shudders*...Seychelles. I've been training long and hard and I'm ready to win. I'm ready to take down anyone that's in my way. How well would you fare on Redemption Island? Kitty: The question you should be asking is, Why would I be on Redemption Island in the first place? If I do happen to get there I'd crush everyone to the ground. What makes you deserving of a second chance? Kitty: The fact that I was robbed the first time. I was given a subpar tribe who couldn't win a single challenge. And then they decided to vote ME out? Even though I scored a point? What is your one defining quality? Kitty: My infectious personality! ^-^ and my ability to win. Any final comments? Kitty: I'm like a bad Carrie Underwood song once I get going. So none of these losers better cross me! DimPossible Introductory Dim: DimPossible is not here rigght now. Please call her or beep her, if you wanna reach her. What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Dim: Umm....I'd say it would be surviving despite having no alliances. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Dim: Hm...I don't know. I'm pretty smart, but I beat up bad guys for a living. I don't think I'm ugly but I'm sooooo not one of those popular girls. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Dim: I think I'll do well! Because...well, I'm a very strategic player. I just didn't get to show it in my first season. What do you think is your most redeeming quality? Dim: I'm not stuck up. Like, my boyfriend only eats at a nacho place and owns a naked mole rat. Would you return to BvW with your boyfriend if you do well this season? Dim: Sure!' '''He'd probably fail at survivor though. He's kind of dumb. '''Who is your biggest enemy?' Dim: Shego Do you think you'll go far this time? Dim: Maybe. I mean on the surface, I'm just some basic average girl. But I'm here to save the world! --from boring winners xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo Can you pull off a Redemption Island duel? Dim: Yeah. I fight people for a living. Well...not for a living, I'm still in high school, but you get the gist. Any closing comments? Dim: call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me. Turid Introductory Turid: Hello. What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Turid: I was idol'd out by some try-hard sisters. Or got in a showmance with a particularly revolting individual. That's basically all I did, really. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Turid: Brains. I'm fairly homely and have about 2% body fat, so. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Turid: Depends on the competitors, really. I mean, I assume you're bringing King Alfonso back which I would not mind one bit. What's so good about King Alfonso? Turid: Eh...I mean, he's simultaneously awful and kind of attractive. In the weirdest way possible, of course. If you make the family visit, who is visiting you? Turid: My friend, Solveig. Considering I haven't seen my parents in like five years. Why is that? Turid: I don't know. They're pretty standoffish. Then again, so am I, but...you know, that might help me in this gam.e But who cares about strategy? I'm going to go out there, try to avoid King Alfonso's awful body ordor, and try to get it in with the sane members of whatever tribe I'm on. How does it feel to know you're a Beauty WITH King Alfonso? Turid: ...I'm a BEAUTY? HE'S a beauty? :| DraProbst: Yep! Turid: It feels like the producers are blind, but hey. Do you admire Mother Superior? Turid: Yes, I do. Mother Superior <3 She's certainly better than that Alfonso bloke. How good at you are rock, paper, scissors? Turid: That's more Marianne's thing. It's one of the few challenges she's good at. Hey, I hope I can do better at challenges than her! How would you fare on Redemption Island? Turid: What the hell is that? A place where you go if you're voted off pre-merge. You compete in duels to return to the game. Turid: Um...I think I'd do decently? Depends on what kind of 'duels' these are. DraProbst: Flash games Turid: Eh...I don't have the internet. Who is your inspiration in life? Turid: My inspiration is...well, I like Marianne? She's one of the few people I can stand. I don't mind Valesca either. I don't know, I don't define my life by one person. Where is your favorite place to drink? Turid: There's this certain bar in Amsterdam. Good stuff. Are you friends with any soviets? Turid: Well, yeah. I mean, I don't dig all the anti-gay propaganda, but there's this guy who plays the trumpet. Do you own any demonic kitties? Turid: No, that's more Marianne's thing. Ew...I kind of hate cats. I'm allergic. Do you enjoy finding men lost at sea? Turid: ...Sure? Once again, not my responsibility. But I'll take it, yes I do. What is your favorite drink? Turid: Tea with cinnamon! Did you know Marianne answered INCORRECTLY to that question in Redvivor: All Stars? Turid: I did. And I'm very, VERY disappointed. She calls herself a friend of mine. Pssh. Tell us a little bit about Solveig. >Marianne/Solvei/AnneMarit join the chat SolveigHeilo: HI! ^_^ Ooooooh, it's a party in here. Marianne: What is going on. AnneMaritBergei: I think I'm lost! :( Turid: Uh? I'm kinda trying to do stuff right now, guys? SolveigHeilo: Heh. Do stuff. Who does that am I right Marianne: I like Solveig's philosophy. AnneMaritBergei: ME TOO! Turid: Literally what is happening. Guys, do you not know the concept of interviews? SolveigHeilo: What's an interview? This guy has some strange moobs. Marianne: I see this Probst is a little less mentally stable than ReddyProbst. Who's this TOAD? Is he attractive...I mean, I'm engaged, but I'll take what I can get. >AnneMaritBerghei plays the accordion Turid: So...are we gonna finish this interview, or...? SolveigHeilo: ew, Interviews. Marianne: Why did ReddyProbst never do this. DraProbst: your friends keep talking and playing the accordion...which I don't mind. >AnneMaritBerghei stares disturbingly into dra's face while playing the accordion Who were they???? Turid: Well...didn't you know? You were dropping forced references to and fro. DraProbst: What????? These are standard questions. See, it's in the script! >DraProbst throws the script on the floor and leaves. Hi, I'm buddy the camera guy. Do you have any closing statements while he takes some Humera to cool down? Turid: Yeah, sorry if that was too aggressive, DraProbst. Hopefully I don't play a game like that. DraProbst: I HATE THIS PLACE!!! Buddy: sorry he's raging again. You should go. Are you friends with Lady Marlene? Turid: Sure! I mean, I'm easily friends with a lot of people, as long as they don't do stuff like this: >http://i1.ytimg.com/vi/ni6aIOU5fX8/maxresdefault.jpg DraProbst: what Turid: So, uh, I have to go off to the sea. Hoping you don't rig it so I'm stuck on a tribe of morons. Farvel! Eleanor Introductory Eleanor: Hello, Probst. What would you say is the most iconic thing you did in your first season? Eleanor: Well, of course, it was blindsiding Courtney with only one vote. My blog got so many hits after that one that I shut it down for being too mainstream. What tribe do you think you belong on? Brains, Brawns, or Beauties? Eleanor: Well, I gave up on physical exertion as soon as I joined Tumblr, so not Brawns. I'd say I'm smarter than most of conformist sheeple on Earth, but all the Reddit creepers on /r/Dravivor thought I was pretty hot. So it's a toss-up between Beauty and Brains. How well do you think you will do in the competition? Eleanor: Well, I feel kind of singled out being the only three timer besides that girl Clarissa, but I'm used to being outside the majority, both in life and Dravivor. As long as there isn't a society of degenerate beauty queens dominating my tribe this time, I'm sure I'll be fine. Are short responses too mainstream? Eleanor: Yes, did you know that if you took all my Tumblr posts and put them into a book, they'd be longer than the Bible, War and Peace, and all seven of the Harry Potters combined? DraProbst: No, I did not know that :o How well would you fare on Redemption Island? Eleanor: What's that? Was that on Dravivor before? DraProbst: Yep! Tahiti and Morocco. It's when you compete in duels to stay in the game. Eleanor: Oh. I stopped watching after you guys sold out during China. DraProbst: You didn't even watch all stars? Eleanor: --and "Duels"? As in...physical exertion? I think I've already touched on that. I watched All-Stars to see myself...but I didn't really see much of myself. Weird. How will being a hipster affect your gameplay? Eleanor: Hopefully I can get together with some other freethinkers and Tumblrites to overthrow the mainstream. If not, it's fine. I would know better than anyone that being alone doesn't mean being defeated. Who do you look forward to competing against? Eleanor: Uhh...well, I'm definitely not excited about that media whore, Oprah, being on the cast. As if that cow needs another million dollars. Um...oooh, I think that chick from Katzenjammer is on the season. I love Norwegian pop almost as much as Norwegian death metal. What are your opinions on doge? Eleanor: ...Doge? What the hell does this have to do with the season? Did you cast him, too? What would you say if I did? Eleanor: I would grab the nearest heavy or sharp object to me right now and beat you on the head until you were dead and a sensible person got to be executive producer. Tell me a bit about yourself. You were never this active in your other seasons. Eleanor: Well, my name is Eleanor. I was born in Monowi, Nebraska. You've probably never heard of it. I enjoyed a life free of interaction with stupid people until my family moved to New York City and the media tried to screw their ideals into my head at every given moment. After this, I took to the Internet, mainly Tumblr, to combat their tyranny and uphold the right to independent thought. I auditioned for Dravivor because I thought you guys sold out. I need the money though, so I'm here, anyway. Starving college kid, ramen every night, you know how it is. How FAR do you think you can go with the beauties tribe? Eleanor: Well, if they're anything like me, I wouldn't count on us winning many challenges. So as long as there are enough lazy bimbos to vote off, I should be able to get past a few rounds. Any closing comments? Eleanor: Follow me on Tumblr@--wait, is this going on TV? DraProbst: sure is! Eleanor: Oh...then don't follow me anywhere, you braindead cyborgs.